How it all began
by Chocolate and Drama
Summary: Me, bored, with a empty word document waiting to be filled? Ta da! How virtual Sierra and Amanda discovered that the Sanctuary was real.
1. It was a dark and stormy night

It was a dark and stormy night. Two teenage girls were walking along the alleyway, raincoats collars up and rain hats pulled down.

" You just_ had_ to spend our bus money on ice cream!"

" Well I'm sorry but it was.... good ice cream!"

" I blame you for the fact my boots are getting wet."

" As if they weren't already killed on the winter retreat!" **( funny story there!)**

" Yeah, but I had boot protector on them then! And it was on snow, not in torrential rain!"

" Meh! " The blond ( damp tendrils peeked out from her jacket) threw up her arms in frustration. She was seriously regretting buying that ice cream. Now they had to walk home, and Sierra just _had_ to live on a_ farm_!

They walked in silence for a while, Amanda worried that they might die, and Sierra bemoaning the fate of her poor, poor boots. They didn't notice a black creature, merely a shadow in the mist, slinking around the alley, and they didn't notice it's yellow eyes watching them, They didn't notice it at all, until it had released it's blood-curdling scream and had pounced on them.

Luckily for them, the creature hadn't notice the Sanctuary crew following it, he had been so intent on his pursuit of the girls. They had quickly shot it with tranquilizer dart things , and the inky monster had turned into an unconscious man, but unfortunately right on top of the girls. Helen walked over to the man carefully.

" He's Cabal."

" Why am I not surprised." Ashley grumbled, as she hoisted the girls in the back seat.

" So the Cabal wanted them for some reason?"

" Yes. Which means it's a good thing we got here when we did."

Helen had moved the girls to the infirmary, but mainly they had passed from unconsciousness to sleep. But in the middle of the night, a whisper could be heard.

" Mweh... mweh! CHICKEN!" Amanda sat up with a bolt. She looked around, discerning her surroundings with a gasp. " HOLY CRAP SIERRA WAKE UP NOW!"

" Fifteen minutes....."

" Sierra. Willy is here with his shirt off."

" PANSY!" The brunette bolted up immediately, screaming the word to the empty room. " Hey! Where's the pansy?"

" Somewhere. Sierra, don't you get it? We're in the Sanctuary!"

" Or maybe we're just on the set for some weird reason" The brunette rubbed her eyes mumbling.

" Sierra, the set is mainly green screen. Only about three beds in the infirmary set are real. "

The brunette glared at her sleepily, before her eyes popped open.

" Awesome!"

" Or we're dreaming."

" I wonder if we have abnormal powers!"

" I dunno. Let's see!"

" How are we gonna see?"

" I dunno. Maybe we have a thingy like that Alex kid!"

" Amanda! I think I would know if I had a brain-sucking appendage. "

" Whatever. I wonder where in the Sanctuary we are. Maybe this is before Ashley died! MAYBE WE'LL GET TO MEET HER IN PERSON! OH MY GO-"

" Shush! We don't want to wake anybody."

" Yeah we do."

_You two certainly seem excited about something._

Ummmm.... am I going crazy? Or schizophrenic?

" Amanda?"

" I'm hearing voices Sierra."

" Okay. What are they telling you to do?

" I don't know, I'll ask."

Hi voices. Is there something you want?

_No. I'm just saying hi. I apologize if this bothers you._

Depends. Who are you?

_Some know me as Sally, the mermaid._

" It's Sally the Mermaid. Apparently she can do telekinesis. "

" Oh. Tell her hi, from me."

Sierra says hi.

_ Hello._

So.......

_Do you want me to get Helen?_

No, we're okay.

_ Alright then. I'll be here if you need something._

Thanks.

" So..... should we go back to sleep?"

" I guess so."

" Yep."

" G'night en, loves you muches."

" G'night en, loves you muches too."

" We're not going to be able to fall asleep, are we?"

" Nope."

**A/N **G'nite en, loves you muches is our usual 'good night.' :)

_Helen._

Helen Magnus jerked up from her work and then calmed down. She was used to the mermaid's form of communication.

Yes?

_Your new guests are awake, the teenage girls who the Cabal attempted to abduct. _

Are they alright?

_Yes, but they had the most peculiar response once they realized where they were. What worried me most was they briefly mentioned something of Ashley's death._

Now Helen was worried. Her daughter wasn't dead! At least, not the last time she checked on her.

What did they say, exactly?

'_Maybe this is before Ashley's death. Maybe we'll get to meet her!' At the last phrase they started to get very, very excited._

Thank you.

She abandoned her paperwork and walked quickly to the infirmary to question their new guests.

" Can you sleep?"

" Nope."

" Can't sleep knowing we're in the same building as a mermaid, two-faced guy, a werwolf, creepy lizard that once tried to eat Ashley-"

" Keep going like that and you'll bore me to sleep."

Helen paused before opening the door. They knew a lot, and none of her crew or herself had ever met them before in their lives. Maybe the were abnormals with powers of omnosis? She took a deep breath and walked into the room, turning on the light. The girls sat up as she entered, one of them rubbing their eyes from the bright light, the other's eyes widening when she saw her.

" Are you two alright? Sally told me you were awake."

" Yep, we're fine."

" She heard a piece of your conversation, and she relayed it to me as it is rather disturbing."

" Which part?"

" The ' Will is a pansy' part? 'Cause sorry but that's true."

" No, the part about Ashley's death."

" So she's alive?!" The blond gasped and whacked her friend, before whispering fervently in her ear. Magnus could hear their conversation.

" If we tell her she's going to try to prevent it."

" Well Miss president of the SWIDOAD club, isn't that what we want?"

" But then the timeline might change."

" Amanda. Lots of people died. It would be be-"

" But what if even more people died?"

" Excuse me, but I'd really like to know what you two are talking about."

They looked at each other, their debate now silent, before the blond one spoke,

" Well, if we tell you, you would try to change it and that might be bad."

" So Amanda believes. But seriously, what if they can't work without the fifth solider?"

" There were five Montana test subjects?"

" No, because Ashley was one of the super abnormals, and they rescued one of the Montana test subjects, remember?"

" How does the Montana test subjects figure into all this?" She was confused, which was rare for her. the one opposed to telling her grimaced, evidently having revealed something. Her companion spoke up with a smirk.

" You know Amanda, the Cabal might not even execute the plan the way the did in the series."

" And if they do? What if we change something and Ashley gets killed in the crossfire, instead of sacrificing herself?"

" Sacrificing herself?" She had pieced together some things. The Cabal was going to attack, evidently in the future, and her daughter, who for some reason was part of the Cabal's soldiers, sacrificed herself. This was very confusing. Ashley would never join the Cabal, right?

" Might as well just tell her now." The brunette- Sierra! said.

" Might as well." Amanda said.


	2. Mysertious mysteries

A/N WARNING! Beyond major spoilers for Revelations pt 1/2, EoN pt.-1/2, and Eulogy! If you haven't already , go watch those and come back! Watched them? ( Or knows what happens) Good! Read on!

" You tell the beginning."  
" Fine. Well, the Cabal releases a bio- weapon that makes all abnormals get very violent. I think you guys call it the Lazarus virus? You try to figure out a way to stop it, and agree to let Ashley and Henry go off to the Cabal to try to shut down the operation at the heart. In hindsight, not a good idea." Helen's throat constricted, she had an idea of what was coming next.  
" The Cabal capture them, and try to turn Henry into werewolf permanently- stop your worrying now, he escapes sort of and is okay. But Ashley..." Amanda stopped, unable to go on.  
" Maybe she should just see the show." Sierra suggested.  
"What show?"  
" Well, the only reason we know so much is because there's this T.V show called Sanctuary that is possibly exactly like this."  
" So there's a chance Ashley could survive?"  
" I don't know, we think there going to bring her back to live, so if this place runs like the T.V show..... i don't know. God, I haven't even told you what happens next." She took a deep breath, steadying herself to go on. Helen felt rather surprised she wasn't more concerned about the show. She would look into it later.  
" They do nasty, nasty stuff to Ashley and Henry, then they let them 'escape', but it's a trick. You collect James, Nikola, John, and a descendent of Nigel's cause he's died, and go to try to retrieve the source blood, because you think it might help develop a cure against the Lazarus virus since none of the five is affected. You are successful, and return home where Ashley..... oh my gosh Ashley. Like I said, they did nasty stuff to her, and they make her steal the source blood. She .... she..." At this point the blond broke down in tears, and her friend continued for her.  
" They turn her and the Montana people into super abnormals with vampire powers and make them attack the Sanctuary network!"  
Her mouth had gone dry, and her stomach flipped. This is what they meant by battle, by soldiers, by crossfire. But the question remained.  
" So, what do you mean by sacrifice?"  
Amanda sniffed and sighed. " Nikola tries to create a weapon that will stun the abnormals, but it doesn't work. You give him permission to develop a weapon that will kill them, because that's the only option left. You guys manage to kill the others, but you're in a room with Ashley and one other... and...... the EM shield is up, and Ashley is herself long enough to teleport through it with the other super abnormal! " Sierra then dissolved into wailing. Helen choked.....Teleporting through the EM shield... her daughter had willingly given up her life to save her mother and the Sanctuary network.  
Amanda turned back to Magnus.  
" Problem is, if that happens according to what happened in the show, and you change it, something else might happen, something that would kill even more people."  
" You said she might be coming back."  
" Yes."  
Helen sighed. If this occurred as the girls had said, she was going to have to make sure it stayed according to what happened in the television show. which meant her daughter was going to have to die. Suddenly she wished she hadn't been so curious.  
" You two get some sleep." She got up and walked away, choking back sobs, even though she was trying to convince herself that this might not happen after all.  
I don't think so. The television show they are so fond of chronicles the time since Will has joined to the exact detail. Not a thing is out of place, the lines exactly what are said. Strange, because the writers believe it is all fiction. But, what the girls discussed. It's going to happen, and soon.  
Thank you.  
Anytime. Good luck.  
Helen looked up and found she had walked to Ashley's room. She opened the door, and there was a still form upon the mattress, mumbling about chickens. How the times would change.

" You know, I still can't sleep."  
" Sierra?"  
" Sierra!"  
" That girl could sleep through anything."

" I still can't sleep! Meh!

" Break fast time." Big Guy grunted. The two sat up and rubbed their eyes. He braced himself, waiting for the scream that would come from two teenagers foreign to the Abnormal word. But none came. They merely greeted him, smiled, and accepted their breakfast with thanks. He relaxed. It was nice to not be screamed at all the time. He mumbled that he would be back later to get their dishes, and left for the staff meeting.

Will slid onto the coach next to Henry and Ashley, tired. Staff meetings were always too boring. But then he straightened up, worried. Magnus's face was pinched and she look very concerned about something. She kept glancing at Ashley. She had been fine when they had turned in the night before, what had happened?  
" Henry, did you get any intel on why the Cabal attempted to abduct the girls?"  
" Nope. The seem pretty average to me. One of them skates, the other writes, they're best friends, and that's about it. They aren't abnormal, they don't know anyone abnormal, nothing. But something was kinda weird. One of them writes often on a site called fanfiction, for a TV show called Sanctuary. Didn't get a chance to read all of what she's written, but it's really strange. Mostly what she called ' Ashley-Henry childhood fics', which means this Sanctuary show is pretty accurate."  
" What is fanfiction?" Big Guy asked. This time Ashley popped up.  
" It's like people capitalizing on established story lines. Like, a book is written, fan fiction writers would write their own version of missing moments, they might continue the story line, and stuff like that."  
" I sort of get it."  
" How do you know about it?"  
Now she looked embarrassed. " I dabble." Now Magnus looked very worried. Will could tell she was trying to stay calm.  
" The show is rather accurate, but is treated as fiction. It's a bit of a lucky guess made by a writer, and is not to be worried about. Moving on." She tried to change the subject, and Will knew for some reasons she didn't want them investigating the show, or the 'fan fiction'. He vowed silently to not to, trusting Magnus's judgment.

" So how much do those squirts know, having watched the show?"  
" The show started right before Will was hired. They know everything that happened up to this point, and possibly some back ground information.  
" So ........ "  
" They do know you are a werewolf. But they are alarmingly accepting of the fact, and actually are quite fond of most everyone."  
" Most everyone?"  
Now Magnus stifled a laugh. Will could see she was rather worried about the questions they were asking, but she was relaxing as they had evidently veered of topic.  
" They think Will is a ' pansy.' "  
Ashley and Henry started to laugh, and he played along with it, acting outraged, He was getting very curious what Magnus was hiding. The show might go into their futures, not stop now as she had said. She had investigated, and something in the future was worrying her. Maybe one of them died?  
Ashley! She had kept glancing at Ashley! Oh god, so Ashley died in the future? No Will, calm down, you don't now anything yet. Don't investigate Will, Magnus doesn't want you to! Why? If they knew the future, they would try to change it, obviously. Magnus didn't want them to try to change it. Probably something much worse would happen if they did. But how was Ashley going to die? No Will. You will not check it out. You will not-  
" Will? Are you alright?"  
" Yeah, what were you saying?"


	3. We need a map

" So...... do we have abnormal powers?"  
" If we did, we would know before now, wouldn't we?"  
" Huh. True that. But Magnus said once abnormal powers could be triggered through environmental changes, hormonal changes, stuff like that. "  
" When did she say that?"  
" Video game."  
" There's a video game!?"  
" Apparently!"  
" I have to get me that game!"  
" So. Maybe things changed enough that we have powers."  
" Wouldn't we have figured it out by now? Wouldn't they have run the blood test that tells whether you're an abnormal or not?"  
" I don't know. Hey, why are we here anyway?"  
" We're in the infirmary, maybe we got injured."  
" But I feel fine! Maybe we can heal fast now!"  
" I think you're getting way over-excited."  
" Well, we can test it! Here, let me prick you!"  
" NO WAY!" Sierra cut off their talk with a yell, tumbling backwards out of the reach of her friend, and almost falling off the bed. But she didn't. Instead, she landed ten feet away near one of the windows, having disappeared from the bed in a wisp of orange smoke.  
" DUDE!"  
" You try!"  
" How?"  
" Remember Future Echoes Amanda."  
With a wisp of blue smoke the girl landed a few feet away from her friend,  
" YES!" They high fived, and teleported back to their beds.

Helen checked the two's vitals, mind now on what the Cabal would want with two seemingly normal girls. She groaned quietly, having left the blood tester she normally used for testing whether some had abnormal DNA or not.  
" Problem?" Amanda asked.  
" I just left something on my desk."  
" Needle?" Sierra asked fearfully. The two had been very creeped out by the surplus of medical supplies.  
" Yes. Not a big one, just something I use to test abnormalities in DNA."  
" I can get it." Amanda offered.  
" No, it's okay, I'll-"  
But in a flash of blue she had disappeared. Helen stepped back with a gasp, mind reeling. With another quick flash, Amanda had landed back on the bed with a needle in hand.  
" Is this what you wanted?"  
"Yes. You just teleported."  
" Yes."  
" And you landed on the bed Amanda! Good job!" Her friend Sierra seemed non pulsed, even happy that she had landed in the correct place.  
" The EM shield is up you know."  
"Really? Cool! Sierra did you hear that? That means we teleport differently then Druitt! Hopefully we won't go crazy!"  
" GO crazy?"  
"Yeah... maybe not. I mean bloodthirsty crazy."  
" You're perfectly okay with this?"  
"Yeah! We might not go crazy like poor John did. If we do, you have permission to shoot us."  
" Blood stains are hard to get out like you would not believe!"  
She sighed, feeling a little dizzy. She needed to watch the series.

" What color's my swirl?"  
" Blue."  
" Cool!"  
" Mine?"  
" Orange."  
" Dang. At least it's not boring red."  
" True that. I wonder what we can do besides teleport."  
" But..... we're- "  
" Teleporting! Teleporting! Teleporting!"

"So you are abnormals. Which is slightly odd, considering you've never had abnormal tendencies before."  
Amanda grinned. " Sometimes, abnormalities can be triggered by hormonal or environmental changes." She said, in a horrible british accent. Unable to hold it in, she fell back giggling madly. Sierra rolled her eyes.  
" Yes, how did you know that?"  
" Video game."  
" There's a video game?"  
" Apparently!"

A/N Shameless, shameless plugging and references to the fic ' Future echoes' by DZR. How can I not plug it? It's so awesome !! YOU! Readers! Yes you! GO READ IT! It's awesome!  
Teleporting! Teleporting! Teleporting! is reference to the You Tube video ' Teleporting Fat man!' It's pretty funny! Also... the 'go crazy' part...... Haunted never happened. Druitt is still alive.... myeees........

" So, figured out why the Cabal wanted the two kids?"  
" They can teleport, but only now, which is rather odd."  
"Huh. But the EM shield was up, they should have been fried!"  
" The EM shield evidently does not affect them."  
" Good thing they're on our side."  
"Yes. They're fully healed, but if the Cabal is interested in them they should probably stay here for a while."  
" Spin something to keep their parents from worrying?"  
"Yes, thank you."  
" On it. So, why do they think Will is a pansy?"  
" You probably will have to ask them yourself. But be careful, they may get rather excited to see you."  
" Got it. See you later doc."

" Out of the infirmary. What should we see first?"  
" How about Sally? Then the Nubbins! Then the giant lizard! Then Steve the Two-Faced guy!"  
" I wonder if this place has a map."  
" Oh yeah, those are at the gift shop, along with the figurines and t-shirts."  
" Really?!"  
" No Sierra. But it's probably big enough."  
" Hi you two!"  
Amanda and Sierra looked up from their walk to see Ashley Magnus walking toward them. Amanda gasped and promptly fainted. Ashley paused, worried as she saw the unconscious girl.  
" Is she going to be okay?"  
" Oh yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if she's dead."  
" Dead?!"  
" Yep. We're huge fans!"  
" Really! Um..... thanks, I think."  
" Can we have your autograph?"  
" Yeah, sure."  
Sierra stuffed one of the signed pieces of paper in Amanda's hands, as she was just waking up. She read the paper quickly and fainted again.  
" Right .. so. Why do you think Will is a pansy?"  
" Because he should never take is shirt off."  
" Because he screams like a girl!" Amanda was awake now, nodding in agreement.  
" Because he's a wuss!"  
" Because he's a player!"  
" So he's a pansy!"  
Ashley laughed and bade the two good bye, saying she had stuff to do and just wanted to say hi. They waved, thrilled that they had actual spoken with one of their idols, and then turned back to the long hallway.

* five minutes later *

" You know we're really going to need a map." 


	4. Chapter FOUR

"Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring."  
" Banana phone."  
" Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong."  
" Banana phone!"  
" I got this feeling."  
" It's so appealing."  
" That we should- look! It's a bird!"  
" Sheesh. I told you we needed a map. Did you listen? No! They always find their way in the show, she said. It can't be too big, she said!"  
" That's a Kali reference, she said."  
" Good job. We're still lost."  
" Well, someone will be looking for us soon! And they can bio scan like they did in Eulogy."  
" But hopefully they won't find us in a wall in the basement."  
" Yeah. Ping pong ping pong ping pong ping!"  
" PANANA PHONE!"

Willis awoke in a plain , empty room, aching all over. He groaned, memories from last night rushing back. He had failed, and worse he had been captured. Wait! Maybe the Sanctuary could give him somewhere safe... he really didn't care what side he was on. He looked around... nice place. No you dolt... it's a holding cell. Well, he wasn't going to escape. Like he'd be welcomed back with open arms. Everything depended on those girls, everything. And he had failed. Of course.  
" Hello."  
He looked around. Helen Magnus had come into the room. He hadn't seen a door.....  
" Um.... hi. Are you going to kill me?"  
" Not unless you give us a reason to. We would really like to know why you were hunting those girls. They appear to be perfectly normal, unless the Cabal has sunk to kidnapping and ransom."  
She gave him a cold, hard look.  
" Seriously..... you probably won't trust me but I'm not going to escape. I won't be welcomed back with open arms, they'll probably kill me! Everything depended on those girls, and I messed up! I'll tell you everything you need to know if you can get me somewhere safe from them. I don't care who's side I'm on!"  
Wow Willis. Why don't you just tell her everything and be done? God, he was horrible under pressure. Of course, so confident he would succeed in his mission, they hadn't thought to prepare him if he was captured and interrogated.  
" Deal."  
" Okay, cool.... "  
" So how did everything depend on the girls?"  
" If we had them on our side, we could re-build, and come back to power... and of course, succeed in taking over the Sanctuary. "  
" How would you do that with just teleporting?"  
" They can't just teleport, they can do pretty much anything they want to. Whether they know that or not..... I don't know. But seriously! The blond one, Amanda. She crates whole other worlds in her head, identical to this one, just to play in them. Of course, she doesn't know the extent of her powers, because she gets bored and she just wishes it all away, thinking it's all in her head, it's just her imagination... The brunette one, Sierra likes to have fun. Once she discovers what she can do, she'll do anything for a laugh. Emus ... ostriches... fire extinguishers the fanfiction they write, they can do all the stuff they write about! Once they figure it out. Anyway. If they can already teleport, I guess being here has somehow started to unlock them .... so..... it's a good thing they're on your side. "  
Magnus looked pensive. " I'll be back." she promised, and left through the door..... which he still couldn't see.  
" I'll be here....... I guess."

If that man was telling the truth, and she was pretty sure he was, then the girls were very powerful. Even more dangerous that they did not know the extent of that power. Speaking of the girls. They were sitting in the corner, playing rock, paper, scissors.  
" Hello.... Why are you two here?"  
" Well... we went for a walk. And then we got lost."  
" I told you we needed a map."  
" No, you told me they had a map in the gift shop!"  
" Gift shop?"  
" That's what I said!"  
" Well excuse me for being sarcastic."  
" You're excused."  
Amanda gave her cohort a withering look, before turning back to Magnus.  
" Can you show us the way back?"  
" Of course. Since you're all healed it isn't necessary for you to stay in the infirmary any longer. You may have a room on the main floor to reduce your chances of getting lost. And I think Ashley has a map,"  
" So there IS a gift shop?!"  
" No Sierra. Just, no."

" Ozamaboo! Maza! Razabbopa!"  
" I can't understand what you're saying!"  
" Is she okay?"  
Henry looked down at the girl on the floor. She looked like she was having a seizure or something.  
" GAH! Ozmamamoo! Bah." Then she fainted. The girl next to her slapped her hard, glaring.  
" Is she alright?"  
" Yes. We now know she can't speak zulu. Oh yeah, hi Henry!"  
" Hi...."  
" Amanda. She's Sierra." Amanda stood up and kicked Sierra.  
" OW! That hurt. OH MY SQUEE IT'S HENRY FOSS!"  
" Hi."  
" Hiiiiiiiiiiii"  
Thump. She fainted again.  
" Okay then......"

" Hi Will!"  
" Hi, Amanda and Sierra, right?"  
" Hi Pansy, I mean Will."  
" No, you don't mean Will. We mean pansy."  
" We definitely mean pansy"  
"No offense."  
" No, lots of offense."  
"Sierra!"  
" No, it's okay. So, how did Ashley die?"  
" WHAT?"  
" HOW DID YOU- Wait."  
" What?"  
" What's today?"  
" Monday, why?"  
" OH MY GOD! CHUCK!"  
" SHAW MUST DIE!"  
" CHARAH FOREVER!"  
Then they ran away, bouncing up and down and spouting gibberish. He'd have to ask about Ashley later.

A/N We are in the frikin' Sanctuary and we still care about Chuck. Oh well. But seriously! All you Chuck fans! Cliffy resolved tonight MYES!  
Oh yeah... Sierra was being like that zulu chick from Haunted. I'm not sure either, but she was sitting next to me and doing it so she was like ' Oh! Put it in!" And she hits really hard, and I thought it was kind of a good idea and we needed to meet Henry so- OI! Don't hit me! Meh.  
~ HEY!~ Okay.... that all was written before Chuck on Monday. Now it's after Chuck, but I don't want to fix it.........i dunno

They were on their way to yet another mission, when two people popped up in the back seat.  
" Hi!"  
" Where we going?"  
" What are you two doing here?!"  
" Can we help?"  
" Please!"  
" Absolutely not!  
"But we can do other stuff now! Like this!"  
In an instant the van was teleported to were they had to be.  
" Please! We could help! We promise to leave if it gets dangerous!"  
" Fine."  
" YES!" They high fived.

The team moved out, ready and hiding in the shadows. Amanda and Sierra was in full spy garb, and came down on grappling hooks. Sierra touched down and stuffed her grappling hook in her belt, and Amanda fell off hers. Ashley stifled a snicker as the two slunk next to the team.  
" Spread out. Cover the exits, there are two at the north end and south end, the windows are barred. Apprehend them as they try to escape."  
" Barred is a cool word."  
" Shut up Sierra."  
" Who is them?"  
" Them is them Sierra."  
" WHO IS THEM?"  
" Who's there?"  
The team had disappeared, probably to follow Magnus's orders.  
" That's them!" Amanda hissed, pointing to the three figures who were moving toward the disturbance.  
" Who are they?" Sierra cried, throwing her hands up. Soon they were face to face with two men who had guns trained on them and were shining flashlights in their face.  
" It's justa buncha kids Louie."  
" Don't underestimate kids."  
" Thank you!"  
" No squirt, I mean what are you doing in the middle of the night in a abandoned warehouse, decked out in spy gear, and are quarreling about who we are?!"  
" An abandoned warehouse."  
" What!?"  
" You said a abandoned warehouse, correct grammar would make it an abandoned warehouse."  
"Sierra! Not a good time for a grammar lesson!"  
" Abandoned warehouses are never really abandoned."

" I don't think it was a good idea to bring them."  
"Wait. Let's not barge in just yet."  
" What!?"  
" Trust me."  
Will grumbled and looked confused at Magnus, who merely smiled, remembering the man's words. They would figure a way out of it.

" Get em'."  
" Sierra! Plan C-2.0F!"  
" What?!"  
" Chuck! FLASH!"  
" Oh!  
And then the girl, aided by her new abnormal skills, preformed alarming marital arts on the unfortunate thugs. Amanda laughed and pied the remaining men, until they were surrounded by unconscious men.  
" We're going to have to work on the plans. Being organized is much more intimidating."  
" Whatever."  
" Good work you two."  
" Yay!"

A/N So, Chuck me mondays. Chuck me pie. It's bunny punny! Cuz, Chuck me some pie, chuck as a verb, and chuck me, then pie! It's brilliant! ( not), 


	5. Ping pong pongers ping ping pongs!

"I wonder if you can kill rubber." Sierra said randomly, as the two strolled down the hallway, bored. It was a lovely day. Too lovely.

"Well, you can't electrocute it." Amanda said, fingering her taser lovingly.

"You can't set it on fire." Sierra added, actually now quite serious about the possible ways of killing rubber.

"You can't starve it- wait. You can't kill rubber, it isn't even alive." Amanda pointed out, actually rather proud of herself for the deduction.

"True." Sierra conceded, but perked up as soon as she saw everyone's favorite werewolf approaching.

"Hi Henry."

"Salve magnus canis!"

"Hi... erm, what?"

"Speak English Sierra! Latin confuses the little people."

" Alienus crustula."

"Now you're just showing off."

"Okay. Wotcha doing Henry?"

"Well, looking over some reports of rising abnormal violence in the Yukon. Looks creepy, so I'm gonna run it by Magnus."

"Y-y-yukon?"

"Violence?"

"ASHLEY!"

The two off, leaving a very confused Henry in their wake.

Ashley was on her way to the lab, where apparently her dad had poofed into with some interesting info about abnormal attacks or something like that. Then, she saw stars as her rib cage seemed to collapse- nope. I was just the twin terrors, hugging her really tightly.

"Are you two okay?" She gasped. " Okay... can't breath..."

"DON'T DIE!"

"WAAAAH!"

"WAAAAAH!"

"Umm.. not planning on it. Thanks." She gently disentangled herself from the sobbing messes and went on to the lab.

"Ping."

"Pong."

"Ping."

"Pong."

The two looked at their ping-pong- pongers sadly. Ping Pong was no fun if you couldn't ping the pong ball thing. The ball had long since gone sailing out the window and they were far too depressed to go try and catch it.

"Let's imagine the ping-pong-ponger is Dana's face." No sooner had Amanda suggested that as Sierra's ping-pong-ponger was a pile of ash, thanks to a very big, glowey, bazooka gun.

"Oh. That's where my bazooka gun went. Don't loose it, we still need it to kill Shaw." Amanda said, looking at the splodey mess with mild interest.

Sierra nodded, and stuffed it away. The possibility of killing Shaw, (preferably in a horrible way, with pain, suffering, and Wilma) perked her up some.

"You want to go get some pudding?"

"Sure!"

And they skipped off down the hall, where their ping-pong-pongers 'accidently' slipped out of their hands and 'accidently' hit the pansy in the head.

A/N The latin bit is becuase Sierra got a reeeeeally high score on the National Latin Exam and I'm really proud of her. The National Latin exam is a really hard test, about LATIN, if you haven't already guessed, and she got a really high score and a shiny certificate thing. I'm so proud! *sniff*!

Oh yeah! translation!

Salve Magnus Canis- Hello big dog. ( Because I forgot the word for wolf)

Alienus crustula- Strange cookie ( Hee hee.)


	6. Beam me up scotty!

The warm sunlight burning his frost bitten fingers. He tried to stuff them in his pockets but to no avail. But soon his thoughts were distracted by what may have been the very oddest sight he had seen in a long while. Was that the theme from mission impossible?

"Down...down.. to the left a little bit... no! The other left! Have you been labeling your hands wrong again?"

"Ummm... maybe!"

From one of the windows their was a brunette girl operating what looked like a rappelling gear thing straight out of a spy movie, and it was attached to the back of a blond who was decked out in full spy gear, and was hovering over a bush with binoculars in her hands, peering into the bush. He fought the urge to laugh out loud.

" I can't see them!"

"Are you using the binoculars?"

"Yes! I don't think they're helping! They're making everything blurry!"

He walked over to the bush and saw two white ping-pong balls on the very top. He gently removed the binoculars and showed her the two balls.

"Are these what you were looking for?"

"Brilliant! Yes, thanks!" He handed her back the binoculars and she gave him a grin. She then turned and called back up to the brunette. " Beam me up scotty!"

"But I'm not scotty! "

"Sierra! Haven't you ever seen Star Trek?"

"Is that the one with the strange wrinkly guy and the glowy sticks that make cool noises?"

"NO! That's Star Wars!"

" Same difference Amanda! Same difference!" The brunette huffed, then pushed a big red button on the pulley that caused the blond to zoom back up, and jump into the window. She then leaned back out and called down.

"Thanks again!"

He waved back up, unable to get a small smile off his face. William had warned him about these two. Always up to something, and very unpredictable, and with a strange fondness for tasers. Maybe they could help them with the Cabal's latest machinations.

"Who was that?"

"John Druitt"

"AND YOU DIDN'T GET AN AUTOGRAPH? I am ashamed of you! You are shunned!"

"B-"

"SHUNNED!"

Amanda rolled her eyes and showed her the recovered ping-pong balls.

Sierra's entire demeanor changed as she grabbed one and squealed, " Let's go throw them at the pansy!"

She nodded and they dashed off, having already decided to still have fun and hopefully cheer everyone up in spite of the oncoming war, and the total non-death of a major character.

**A/N** I made a poster for WWDD? ( a very cool group, you need to go check out the forum right away! RIGHT NOW!) I think It's pretty cool, if i do say so myself. Which I do. Well, I'm sort of typing.. .so I do type so myself... unless I had a monkey typing for me.. but then it would be If my monkey which is typing for me right now types but only because he has to because I'm paying him bananas. But that just ruins the whole phrase.

Wow. Totally rabbit-trailing there.

Oh yeah! labeling hands! We'll write 'left' on our right hands and 'right' on our left hands just for fun. It actually looks kind of dumb and can be pretty confusing when you still might have trouble telling right from left, which we totally don't have.


	7. Beware the glitter!

A few weeks later in a convenient time jump made by the wonders of artistic liberties, the two were gearing up to go help save Tokyo. Or at least kick some cabal butts.

"Tasers?"

"Check."

"Pie?"

"Well, about that…."

"Oh never mind. Sparkle elemental?"

A mad giggle before Sierra replied "Check."

"Barney tape?"

"Ugh. Check."

"Ping pong balls?"

"Negative. Confiscated after we almost took out the pansy's eye."

"Time it took the Tokyo Sanctuary to fall?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Let's make it twenty two."

And with those inspirational words, they teleported away.

** Cabal HQ. Oh! The EVIL!**

Alonzo was new on the job. He didn't care about global domination; he just didn't want to get eaten. So he began to panic when two teenagers teleported to level three of the Tokyo sanctuary. Dana would have his head if this didn't go exactly by the plan, and he rather liked his head. Two other people who could teleport were not according to plan. After all, weren't all the teleporters either under their control, or bald? Evidently not. He whimpered as they clicked a small box and the security cameras went offline, replaced with Barney. This was not good, this was not good at all!

"What's going on?" Dana asked, in a cold hard voice tinged with worry.

"I don't know! I'm trying to fix it but-" He said frantically before the barney feed was cut off. Replacing it was a blond girl sitting with crossed legs rather calmly, while they could see mayhem erupting in the background. Not quite the mayhem they had intended, the kick-butt karate type Sanctuary operatives verus Super abnormals fight was laced with spurts of silly string, maniacal laughter, whipped cream and more maniacal laughter by a brunette.

"Hello!" The blond spoke as if addressing a child. Dana then recognized them as the two abnormals they had failed to recover. The sanctuary had recovered them? Oh, this was bad. This could potentially spoil their carefully orchestrated plan, throwing twenty years of undercover operations into the hole.

"We're going to ask nicely first. Stop whatever illegal overdosing you're doing to the super abnormals and return them to the Sanctuary. You fail to comply with this, and we'll invade you with our mad skillz. Trust me, we will spare no glitter, we have more then enough." She threw some up in the air and giggled evilly to prove her point. The brunette popped onscreen, yelling at her friend

"Unless you want to be like the namby-pamby fairies from Twilight, we better get a move on before that elemental blows!" She yanked the blond one up and the camera tilted as they disappeared in a flash of blue and orange. The camera lens then was cracked as it blew back from the force of a... sparkle explosion? What kind of madness was this? The vital signs dropped and with a bark she ordered them back.

**Back at the London Sanctuary!**

"It's to late. It fell in less then twenty minutes." Will said morosely to Magnus, whose face dropped as she slipped out of MAD Magnus to Oh- dear- god Magnus.

" Twenty three, and not for lack of trying!" Sierra said angrily as the two came into the room, glitter making their hair sparkle almost as badly as Edward Cullen flashing his ugly self in the sun.

"How did they hold up against you two?" Henry asked, astonished. Nothing had been able to top them, why now?

" I have no idea! Anything we did to try to stop them didn't work. We could slow them down indirectly, and stop other people from getting hurt but not stop them." Sierra said, trying to shake out some of the glitter in her hair. She really hated anything messing up her beautiful hair. She was mad for a long time at Elli and Amanda and that one time with the chocolate sauce….

"I have an idea!" Amanda said brightly. On instinct Sierra smacked her. Her ideas were never very good.

"No, what's your idea?" Magnus encouraged, willing to cling to any shred of hope with the dark news they had just received.

"Maybe we're bound to canon! I mean, we could slow them down, because the show never really details the fighters, but we can't stop them because that would interfere with the um… last bit and the-" She stopped as Sierra plopped her head down on her shoulder and began to sob.

"That makes sense." Magnus agreed, and Will felt relieved as the spark was back in her eye and Oh- dear- god Magnus went to I- have- a- plan Magnus.

"Shoot." Amanda realized as the center of attention switched back away from them and moved on.

"Whaaat?" Sierra said. She needed sugar. And a shower, to get this stupid GLITTER out of her hair!

"What about the threats we made to the Cabal?"

"Well if canon follows they'll ignore us. But we can attack them after, along with Nikola and Druitt on their revenge crusade."

"Speaking of which, where is Nikola?"

Sierra popped her head up and grinned. Amanda caught on to her plan and pulled out her IPod.

"We have a vampire to bother!"

**The really loooooong A/N**

We are unable to interfere with canon. The only dent to our Mary-Sue powers… Question: are Amanda and Sierra turning out to be Mary-Sues? I use to have a really bad problem with that when I was younger and I'm paranoid of it coming back.( Having all my characters be Mary-Sues that is.)

Sparkle Elemental: It's not canon, don't get excited newbies. Kinda like the fire elemental, expect it releases glitter instead of fire.

Two updates in one day? Is Amanda back to her old updating schedule? Sadly, no. I merely have procured the computer and has not been told to leave yet. I unfortunately have a life now, so updating will be not very often, but **I WILL finish my stories! **I WILL! As soon as I figure out the plots.

Well, I'll finish all but one. **Don't push that button! Is officially up for adoption,** as the muse up and left and I haven't a clue how to finish it. If you adopt the story, you will get copyrights, the original plot idea, TOTAL OWNERSIP! *Vera Wight waves at the plot nubbin* (Of course, you'll have to treat it nicely and finish it…) Sorry DZR, it was too mean for_ me _to finish!

Ciao! Oh yeah,** REVIEW!** PLEEEEEASE!


	8. A brief respite

**A/N** a brief respite from the stormy events….. Whoa that sounded profound. Nah, basically us bothering Nikola. It really helps relieve stress. Enjoy.

Nikola Tesla scribbled over the blackboard in a flurry, ideas pouring out faster then he could write them, making his handwriting almost illegible in a valiant attempt to keep up with the flow. He was helping someone; he was worked toward a good cause. The change was odd, and it made him feel… better about it than his usual projects did. His profound thoughts were interrupted by two girls now watching him work. While his intentions were nobler then normal, his attitude was not. He had an especially short fuse when right in the middle of something, especially something important. This weapon was one of their few hopes left. They were quiet, watching his scribble with a mild interest. The blond one then spotted something and frowned, leaning over to whisper it to the brunette next to her, causing her to erupt in mad giggles.

"_What?"_ He demanded, wheeling around and restraining him self from throwing his chalk at their annoying faces.

"I'm pretty sure you got that wrong. It's nothing big, but it's not c=2d, its c=2-pie-r, or c=pie-d." She said calmly, pointing to the error. He was insulted. How _dare_ a mere _teenager _come and insult his genius! He had gone to bloody Oxford! And- She was right. Dear lord, she was right! It was a small error, but it was a stupid, simple one that would have thrown off the rest of his calculations and messed up the calibrations of the entire machine….

"Invented the radio and yet pwned by a teen. And Amanda of all people!" The brunette cackled, enjoying this thoroughly. The blond blushed.

"Well it's like the only thing I remember from math class…"

"Which you missed two years of and still got a B!"

He swiftly beaned the chalk stick at the annoying brunette. She howled in pain and glared.

"Fine." She said in a sickly sweet voice. "I wasn't going to do this because of the nature of your work, but your insolence leaves me no choice." She plopped a device down on a nearby table and pressed a button. Immediately, a loud, awful noise filled the room. "Come Amanda. We plot our revenge." They swiftly exited the room. He tried to destroy the device but it was useless…. The blasted thing kept blaring what he realized with horror to be country music.

"You must be mad. You went through with the country music plan, although that did cost us my phone-"

"Never mind, it's protected." Sierra waved her off as she swept down the hallway, Amanda having to jog to keep up with her. "We need something brilliant! We need something devious! We need a mastermind! We need-" Her rant stopped as she realized the person who fit her qualifications.

"Ashley." Amanda said sadly. "But can we really disturb him now? I mean, he is working on that ray gun thing."

"Which won't work." Sierra pointed out before brightening up. "Kate!"

"But will she help us? I mean she still kinda counts as cabal, she doesn't truly show she's joined until Eulogy, with the bit at the very end with Ralphie."

"But she does try to help Magnus at the end of End of Nights, Part two! Besides, it's bothering Nikola! Who wouldn't want to help?" Sierra said, now running down the hallway, heading toward the infirmary.

"Teslens." Amanda answered thoughtfully, before running to catch up with her.

"You want _me_, to help _you_, prank _him_?" Kate asked incredulously, punctuating each pronoun with a jab of her spoon. The two girls were weirdos, they barely knew her, and yet they treated he like some old friend, a conrad they already knew so well, and already was sure would help them. Shouldn't they hate her, like the rest of them did, for helping take their precious Ashley away from them? But no, here they stood expectantly. "Fine." She took another bite of her jello and the girls grinned wildly. She twirled the spoon thoughtfully….. It was them versus a vampire…. Take it Twilight, they were going to win.

"I CAN'T WORK UNDER THESE CONDITIONS!" Tesla yelled as he stormed into Magnus's office. She rolled her eyes, unconcerned. He had done that many times, complaining about the obsolete equipment, about Henry, about Druitt, or about his lack of good wine, or wine in general. But his genius was a necessary evil and they put up with him for the sake of it. Anything to get Ashley back….. Her reverie was interrupted by him slamming a black and white device on her desk, which she recognized as Amanda phone, currently on the IPod setting and blaring country music.

"Do I want to know why you have this?"

His nostrils flared. "Watch." He hissed, and threw the phone hard in the direction of the wall. Instead of following he laws of gravity, it merely sailed back around like a boomerang and hit him in the head, landing back on the desk untouched, although the song had switched from Rascal Flatts to Carrie Underwood. "THEY DID THIS! I can't concentrate with that demon!"

"What exactly happened?" Magnus asked evenly, calmly picking up the phone and paused the song. She switched off the phone and the blessed silence made him sink into a chair with relief. While this was a low trick, they wouldn't do something like this unless sorely provoked.

"Ihitherwiththechalk." He mumbled.

"Louder?"

"I hit her with the chalk. But she-!"

She stopped him and rolled her eyes. Children, she was working with children!

"Who's the adult?"

"I am. But-!"

"What have I told you about throwing chalk at people?" She remembered his unique security system back at Oxford. She had received many a bruise herself from the flying chalk pieces.

"To no to." He had the expression of a guilty child. But then he perked up. "But they swore revenge!"

Her eyes widened with worry. This could get bad. "Right! Go back to work, I'll deal with them." She strode out of the room, heading for the kitchen. He grumpily got up and went back to his lab.

"Put it back."

"But he-!"

"No buts. Put it back."

"Fine." They groaned, and began putting back the pickles, whipped cream, sprinkles, and let the duck fly out the window.

"All of it." She said with a smirk. Sierra rolled her eyes and gave her a taser wrapped in a sandwich. She shook her head as the girls filed out quickly, before they could get punished. Grounded during a war you want to be fighting in is not fun.

"So how did it go?"

"Magnus caught us."

"And?" Kate said, pulling the ear buds out of her ears.

"Magnus caught us." They said again, as if it explained everything.

"Yep, we're going to have to work on this whole 'good girl' thing."

Her comment was rewarded by a smack on the head with her book.

**A/N** Re-reading reviews. Alienus crustula IS TOO real DZR and I can PROVE IT!


	9. In which the neon ninjas fail

Bang. Bang. Poof. Yell. Fighting noises.

Amanda groaned and rolled over. Blankets, pillows, and various stuffed animals were twisted around and wrapping her in a kind of cocoon. With great effort she lifted her head up and peered blearily at the alarm clock. Eight in the morning? What was happening so noisily at eight in the morning? She growling and rolled back over.

Yelly yell yell.

WOULD THEY SHUT UP? She fell out of bed and tried to get up, failing and it only made her madder. She managed to get up and stormed out of the room, popping her head out of the door. Druitt and a super abnormal were sparring outside, claws and knifes flashing.

_"Would you be quiet?"_ She screamed, and for a minute they were still, staring at her in shock.

"We are trying to _SLEEP_! But we are having a _hard time_ with your _ruckus_! Calm _DOWN_!" She slammed the door and stormed back to bed, wriggling back under the covers and stuffing a pillow over her head. The fighting started back up so she jammed her ear buds in and turned up her IPod on Carrie Underwood and hoped for the sake of her sanity they would stop soon. Sleep deprived Manda was not a happy Manda.

Sierra slept on. It would take a lot more then that to wake her up.

A knock came on their door.

"Come innnnnnn." Sierra moaned blearily.

It was Henry. "We're leaving soon. Better pack up."

Amanda popped her head up. "Whaaaaat? Why?"

"We lost." He said simply.

Those simple two words contained enough depression and sadness to register in their sleepy minds.

"Why didn't anybody wake us up?"

"I'd rather deal with a super abnormal then you two sleep deprived."

"True." Sierra conceded.

The large room was quiet. Too quiet.

Which was more or less to be expected, being the room had recently been subjected to a fire elemental. The rest of the crew was packing up to move back to their Sanctuary, the very last defense before the entire network spiraled into the hands of the cabal. The mood was grim, brooding and tense.

"That's a bad idea Sierra."

"But…. Please? For science's sake!"

"Sierra, I don't think licking the wall to see if it tastes like cotton candy is scientific."

"FINE."

Well…. Mostly grim.

"Ready ready ready! I'm Nikola Tesla!" Amanda laughed, jumping up on a half-burnt piece of debris. "Blah, blah blah, blah blah blah!"

"Oh jolly good wot wot! Tallyho!"

"He's not British. He's Serbian. Besides that's so stereotype for British people."

"WELL Amanda FINE. Your FACE is stereotype."

"Let's write on the un-burnt pieces of wood with burnt pieces of wood!"

"Okay!"

They grabbed burnt twigs that acted like charcoal and scribbled on a splintered, unusable beam.

"Guys, we're about to leave!" Will called, realizing he had little chance of finding them in the massive remains of the London Sanctuary. Wait a minute….. Where was the dangerous, most interesting place for them to be? The remains of the fired out hall. Sure enough, they were there, bent over a log and giggling madly. In a minute they were in front of him, hiding their black and sooty hands behind their back and inching out innocently.

"Nothing…. Nothing… nothing…. BACK AWAY WILLIAM!"

He was about to reprimand them when suddenly he couldn't remember…. Oh pony… sparkle magic la la la! All these (normal) thoughts ran through his blank head as the girls snuck out, glad they still could wipe people memories, because they hadn't used since chapter three.

They were quiet as they gathered to teleport back to their Sanctuary, fully aware that they were pretty much the last defense against the Cabal. Them and their feeble weapons…. The angst was broken up by an odd sight that was rapidly becoming normal.

"Dum deed um duuuuuuuum! Hellooooooo what's youuuuur name?" Will staggered into the room, grinning like a drunkard. But he wasn't drunk because Nikola had cleaned them out of wine. So what was it? Amanda and Sierra crept into the room acting innocent.

"What did you do to him?" Helen asked, tired.

"Don't worry; he'll be back to normal soon."

"It's the Mickey mouse clubhouse! Come inside its fun inside!"

"See! Normal!"

Magnus shook her head and they teleported back to the Vancouver Sanctuary.

"You know what would be really cool?"

It was about an hour before the attack was suppose to come, and they were strolling down they hallway, being random.

"No telling." With Sierra there never was.

"Neon ninjas. Regular all black ninjas with florescent head scarves, and neon belts and socks and that sort of stuff."

Amanda paused before grinning. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We've been over that, it's illegal not to mention immoral."

"No! I mean we dress up like neon ninjas!"

"And dishonor themselves, their family and their umbrella stand!"

"And make them and their black brother eat pasta!"

"MYES!"

The battle had come, and with it the adrenaline and screaming pansies.

"That's just silly Sierra."

"Who says silly anymore?"

"Well I heard this one guy on the radio say golly."

" Really? Ooh spiffy!"

"Sierra!" She was about to whack her friend for saying the cursed word, but they were interrupted by the super abnormals.

"Hello there! Ashley! Long time no see!"

The abnormals were slightly alarmed to see their neon ninja-ness, but recovered in time to do the vamp-out, I'm-so-scary bit.

"Lovely, lovely, could you do us a favor and step right _there_?" Amanda said, unfazed by the vampire-ness, and pointed to an ominous red x marked on the floor. The abnormals wisely went around it and- boing. They were caught in a net.

"_Clever _Dana." Sierra laughed.

"This is like that one scene from princess bride-"Amanda said before she was cut off by the abnormals sudden freedom, because in all their clever planning they had forgotten the abnormals had really sharp nails.

"Stand our ground or run?" Amanda asked. But when she turned around Sierra was already half way down the hallway. She rolled her eyes and followed.

But the super abnormals followed faster. Teleporting was evidently faster then walking, and despite their mad neon ninja skills, they had been caught.

"We have to work on this whole 'fast' thing." Sierra said as they sat. They had been duct taped together and left in the hallway, alone.

"Don't look at me; I got an F in the mile at school."

"Pathetic."

"Hey, I'd like to see you run a mile in thirteen minutes!"

"How long were you supposed to take?"

"If you took twelve minutes you got a D."

"I repeat- Pathetic."

"We should probably try to escape so we can go do… something."

"We should. Are we going to be able to?"

"Curse you duct tape."

"Curse yooooooooou."

-Will? Are you there?

-Henry! Yeah, I'm here.

-Big Guy?

A grunt came from the radio.

-Magnus?

Silence.

-Has anybody seen Magnus?

- Or Amanda and Sierra for that matter.

-Or the rest of the super abnormals!

-Not good. Not good at all.

They had lapsed into silence, incapable of reaching anything that could help free them, and had gotten tired of their numerous attempts to stand up to go try and find help. They had only been ties around their waist because the abnormals were banking on their total un-coordination and general stupidity and lack of spy skills to keep them put. They had been right, and the girls were stuck. But now they perked up, renewing their efforts to free themselves so they could answer the radio.

"We wriggle enough to turn it on but we're not able to talk to anyone?"

"We suck."

"We're such losers."

"Guys!"

"Henry!" They said at the same time. Salvation had come in the form of the now relieved werewolf.

"Are you….. Duct taped together?"

"Shut up and get us out of here."

"Why are you dressed like ninjas?"

"I said SHUT UP wolf man."

"Fine. Do you know were the others are?"

"Magnus is in the main lab, probably unconscious. Kate's also with her, definitely unconscious."

"And what about the super abnormals?"

"Uh…"

"Weeeeeell…"

"Dead. All of them. " Amanda said quickly, wanting to get it over with.

The cold realization hit him. His little sister was gone.

"Aww, Henry please don't get all faint-y on us!"

**A/N **

It's really hot and the A/C broke. Meh….

I WILL finish my stories! I WILL I WILL I WILL! Eventually.

If anybody can get which princess bride scene I was talking about, you get a special prize!

I will bring dishonor on you, your family, and your umbrella stand!

I will make your family disown you and you and your black brother will eat pasta!

Those are our battle cries when we play ninja. Sorry if they're racist or stereotype or something… no offense intended…. Three guesses which one is mine and which one is Sierra's…

Happy birthday to the real live Montague John Druitt on August 17th!


	10. THE END! And the beginning

The next few days passed in a blur. No one especially close to Amanda and Sierra had ever died before, and even though they were only stalker-friend-people-who-idolized-her, the depressed feelings and general gloom of the aftermath of war got to them, and they found it very hard to be cheery.

Until the memorial service, that is.

They had been horribly late, due to once again their pitiful sense of direction. They had hovered at the doorway, unsure if it would appropriate to burst in there, when a sight made Amanda almost scream.

Ashley. She was dressed in the all- white of the funny scene at the end of Eulogy that had confirmed Amanda's suspicions Magnus was in fact, menopausal for seeing things and hearing voices, but she quickly realized if they could see Ashley too, that meant either they were seeing things or Ashley had teleported in to say goodbye.

_Don't worry Ashley, we'll help._

The blond had almost whirled around hearing the voices in her head. But catching a glimpse of the two concealed in the doorway made her stop. Sierra with her clueless expression and Amanda with her pensive expression, it made her heart ache harder. But she took a deep breath and walked toward her mom, to say goodbye.

Amanda had made it so Ashley was invisible as she teleported away, because that's how it appeared in the rather confusing and highly emotional scene from Eulogy. As Magnus slid to the floor to sob, Amanda could almost imagine the Andrew Lockington music playing and the credits beginning to roll. But she had more important matters to attend to. She grabbed the sighing Sierra's hand and with a flash they had teleported back to their room.

"I think I'm going to go sit in a corner and cry now." The brunette said with a sigh.

"You can't!" Amanda said, eyes blazing, grinning wildly as she shook her friend. She almost couldn't keep her epiphany in.

"I can to cry, just because I don't get all emotional all the time like you do doesn't mean-"

"No, no, I'm not talking about that! Ashley, didn't you see Ashley?"

"Yeeees."

"And in the show, didn't they gear it more like Magnus was hallucinating?"

"Yeeees."

"But if we could see her, that means she for real teleported in and it means…." Amanda had released Sierra and began pacing. Now she stopped and turned to Sierra, whose eyes began to grow wide with realization. The _that means_ answer was left unsaid as they began to scream and jump up and down, hope restored. Ashley was alive, and they were going to find her.

But they kept it to themselves. They did a surprisingly good job of keeping it to themselves, save for that one instance with William….

*FLASHBACK*

They were on their way to pick up some transferred abnormals. Henry was driving and Will was in the back seat with them. Amanda started giggling madly, and trying to shut her mouth to avoid blurting out the secret, but her attempts only made her giggle harder. Sierra began to giggle while playing Ninjump, knowing why Amanda was laughing. Will did not, and began to scoot away from them. Fearing they were planning something maniacal. Sierra shot him a maniacal grin and she screamed like a little girl.

"Whatever it is it's a bad idea." Henry said in a tired tone.

"No it isn't! it's a FANTASTIC idea!" Amanda shouted, before beginning to sob and hug Sierra. The brunette remained unconcerned, until she held the IPhone up in triumph.

"I beat your high score!"

"What? No way!"

"Please guys; we really don't need anymore deaths." The morbid statement killed the mood, and they had settled back into their previous occupations.

*End flashback*

So now they bored out of their skulls, having not been allowed to help much with rebuilding et cetera, because of the dangerous likely hood of them making the wood beam drop on a certain psychiatrist.

"Didn't Nathan break your old plastic wagon?"

"Yes. Fie on the kid."

"Fie on him indeed. I think you need a fancy metal wagon."

"Ooo, of red racer variety?"

With a poof a large metal red wagon appeared. They popped up and grinned. The new wagon gave them a perfect idea.

"Don't bother them now, they're having a staff meeting!"

"Why isn't Kate there?"

"Well, duh, she's not staff yet."

"Why not?"

"Remember? Not until the bit with the gianormo lizard and '_If you want to see your autopsy before you die_-"

"Can we help you?"

Amanda and Sierra looked up from their bickering to find Magnus looking up at them, with a tired expression.

"D'you guys want to come with us on a picnic?" Sierra asked excitedly. Will perked up and nodded eagerly, Henry trying to see the contents of the red wagon they were pulling, filled with picnic goodies. If you picnicked with live Puffins. They looked to their boss for consent. She nodded and closed the folder on her lap.

"Some fresh air would do you some good."

"Can you come too Magnus? Please? Please?" Sierra begged, and they both pulled their pouty faces.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

"Alright then."

"Kate's coming too!" Amanda added as the group headed out of Magnus's office.

"Does she know that?" Henry asked.

"Nope."

With a flash them plus Kate teleported to a grassy hill. Kate yelped as she got up and looked around suspiciously.

"You came to our picnic!" Amanda said cheerily as she pulled the wagon to the top of the hill were there was a wind sock fluttering lazily.

Kate looked up confused to Henry who just mouthed _It's not like we could stop them._

They were on the top of a hill surrounded on one part by a field were cows grazed lazily, on one side with a hay field, one by a small house that a brunette woman was opening the door of and peering out slightly alarmed. Down the hill to the side of the house was a larger one, with a fenced play yard. It was somewhat of an urban farm. A road cut divided the hay field and a corn field, and a neighbor's house was across it. Forest ringed the edge of the property.

"Hi Aunt Sharon!" Sierra called to the brunette woman. "We're having a picnic with our friends." She nodded, waved, and headed back inside.

"Where are we?" Will asked, as they spread out the picnic bits laid obviously made by Bigfoot, as neither girl could cook to save their lives- Amanda for lack of skill, Sierra for lack of knowledge or willpower.

"My Aunt Sharon's hill. Why do you think we brought the wagon?" Sierra said. Will looked down the hill. Were you to ride down it in said rickety wagon, you either hit the barbed wire fence, or the field.

"Well…. I guess we could aim for the pasture." He said with a gulp.

"Not if you want to get covered in ticks." Amanda added as she cradled the brownies lovingly. Sierra noticed the chocolaty goodness and lunged for it, effectively knocking most of the food over, and managing to start rolling down the hill.

The side of the hill that ended in a sudden stop when you hit the electric barbed wire fence.

They held their breath as the two slowed to a stop several feet before the electric fence. The two got up, bowed to the applause of a team relieved to not have to deal with more injures, and they began to hike back up the hill. By the time they reached the top, Amanda looked around in horror.

"Where did the brownies go?"

Henry's POV

He had hardly laughed in months. Little had been funny about your little sister getting kidnapped, turned into a killing machine, and then her and four others attacking the network that stood between the bad guys and world domination, And then her dying to stop it. No, he hadn't truly laughed in a long time. But here they were acting as if it had never happened. No, they were relaxing. Enjoying life and not wallowing in the loss of others. Even Magnus was laughing. The girls brought humor into an often depressing job, which they were grateful for. But he couldn't really understand why they liked Kate so much. But he had to admit, she was pretty cute.

*Later*

The picnic had gone well. They had managed to get everyone to ride the wagon, even Magnus, who had toppled over halfway and burst out laughing. Will had spilled every single time except for one, where he had stood up in triumph, tripped, and landed in the tick-infested field. He was still obsessively checking for ticks. Kate had rode down like an expert, swerving, and stepping out and bowing, Henry had been forced to go, shoved in the wagon and pushed down the hill, where his yells quickly turned to laughter. The girls had done it multiple times, screaming each time but never actually getting hurt.

Now the two were walking around, talking about random things.

"You're crazy."

"Well duh. "

"You're crazy, Carly's crazy, Mrs. B's crazy."

"No, Mrs. B is creepy."

"All people in the world are crazy, cool, stupid, or evil."

"Like Hitler?"

"Who was Hitler Sierra?" Amanda asked, knowingly the answer but still testing her friend. Sierra's knowledge of American history, and history in general, was very pitiful.

"He was the guy who killed all the Jews from the bible!" Sierra answered triumphantly, and then ducked from Amanda's slap.

"No!" She said exasperently, and was about to launch into a long-winded explanation about Adolf Hitler, the Nazi party, and World War Two, when Magnus came around the corner.

"Hello girls." She said amicably.

"Tell Amanda Hitler killed all the Jews from the bible!"

"Tell Sierra she needs to look at a History book!"

"_Girls._" She said in an effort to stop their bickering before it escalated to 'Your face' cracks. They stopped and turned to her.

"I was wondering if you girls wanted to stay at the Sanctuary more full time."

She could swear she heard glass shattering from the scream that followed.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"Yes!"

*Epilogue*

_And that's how it all began._

**A/N And… all done! Myeees the ending was stupid. Sorry. **

**Ummmm. Mkay. Sequel coming soon. Please review… blah blah blah blah. **

**Mkay~ my new favorite word. Techinally it's not a word, but you know, whatevs! **


End file.
